


Pampering

by aestivali



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Khadgar uses a quiet moment to indulge himself a little.





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



Khadgar hummed as he filled the bath. He needed some relaxation time after a long day of saving the world and making puns at strangers, and a nice hot bath was just the ticket. He wasn't even going to use his magic to heat it - he was going to let the plumbing do all the work, and not just because last time he'd accidentally made an angry steam monster.

He sighed happily, adjusted his lurid purple dressing gown, and slipped on his favourite showercap - the one with yellow murlocs. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. Well, nearly exactly.

Khadgar picked up a bottle from a nearby table and began to pour it into the bath. The water turned bright pink, and the air was filled with the soft aroma of strawberries. Yes, yes, perfect. He'd smell wonderful after this, and even Illidan wouldn't be able to complain.

Resuming his happy hum, Khadgar turned off the taps. He tested the water - ah, the perfect temperature - and began to slip off his gown.

The door crashed open, and in strode Modera. "Khadgar, I must speak with you - "

Modera stared at Khadgar.

Khadgar stared at Modera.

"...I'll come back later," she said.


End file.
